The Honorary Evans
by snily's-lovechild
Summary: Severus Snape is abused by his father Tobias. When the Evans find out will they care? Will they help the boy deal with his abuse and save him from his parents? Will they allow him to become an honorary Evans? Read to find out.
1. The Snape Family

**Hey everyone! I'm really excited about this story seeing as it will be my first ever attempt at fanfiction. I ask you to please be patient with with me because as I just said this is a new experience and I'm nervous at how this will work out. I have always greatly admired Rowling's work, especially her character Severus Snape. He's such a layered character and you can really do a lot with him. I always wished that he had gotten back together with Lily or that he had never insulted her in the first place. This story takes place when they're eleven and will continue throughout their times at Hogwarts. I hope you enjoy!**

**WARNING: **Story contains child abuse. Yes it is one of those were Sev's dad is abusive. This story will not be like the rest though.

**Chapter 1:** The Snape Family

Severus Snape woke up to a loud knocking on his bedroom door. "Boy!" his father slurred. "You bet'er be out 'ere in five minutes or I'm comin in! Trust me, you won' like the cons'quences!"

Severus quickly scrambled out of bed, ignoring the ache he felt on his back. Tobias Snape was a cruel man. He was the town drunk and lived up to his reputation. Every night you could see Tobias at the town pub, drinking away his wife's well earned cash. Money that should have been spent on food for his family or clothes for his son.

Tobias was known to have a very short temper and nobody knew that better than his son. Tobias blamed all their financial problems on Severus. He blamed Severus for the fact that he couldn't hold down a job. He blamed Severus for everything. To make himself feel better Tobias would beat his son often. Sometimes over the smallest of things. Sometimes over nothing.

Because of this poor Severus was petrified to be touched. He was skinny and wore clothes that were either much too big, or much too small for him because his family simply couldn't afford to feed and dress him properly. This caused him to look even smaller than he really was.

Severus quickly threw his best clothes on. He had plans to meet his best friend today at the park between their houses. Lily Evans was the only thing that made his life worth living. She was beautiful, kind, and shared something with Severus that no other child he knew did. Lily Evans, just like him, could use magic!

Severus was forbidden to talk about the wizarding world at home. Severus's mother, Eileen, was a witch and Tobias hated her for it. Eileen hadn't told her husband she was a witch until after she had Severus. She only told him because she knew Severus was magical as well.

Eileen had given up magic after she had been disowned by her family, the were a very well known pure blood family and were furious when they found out their only daughter was engaged to a muggle. She loved Tobias and knew he would not react well to her abilities. She simply never planned on having Severus in the first place so, she had kept it a secret.

Severus went into the bathroom quickly to tidy up. Looking in the mirror, he noticed a bruise on his cheek from last night. He tried to think of a way to explain it to Lily. He hated lying to her because she was the only person who really cared about him. He knew she would see through any lie he told her so, he simply decided he would tell the truth.

He slowly began his descent down the stairs, wincing at every step. When he finally got down the steps he began making breakfast for his father. He knew he would only receive a piece of bread and a glass of water, but continued to make his father's eggs anyway.

When he was done he placed the eggs on a plate with a piece of toast for his father. He placed this plate on the counter for when his father came downstairs and grabbed a piece of bread for himself. Severus didn't want to run into his father before he left so, he quickly stuffed the bread into his mouth and walked out the door.

**So, what did you think so far? I know it's kind of short and I promise in the future they will be longer. I would love to see some feed back so feel free to review! I plan on updating whenever I can on the weekends. As of right now I don't have a set day, but I should soon. If all goes well I will update next week. Until then have an awesome week! Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. The Park Accident

**Alright this chapter is a lot longer. Sorry again about the size of last chapter. I want to thank the two people who reviewed so far. I looked at them and instantly had a huge smile on my face. Anyway on with the story. **

**Chapter 2: **The Park Accident

When Severus got to the park Lily had not arrived yet. He sighed and sat down on the swings. He leaned his head up against the cold steel chains and was instantly lost in thoughts.

Severus could never remember a time when he was happy at home. His parents constantly fought. When they weren't fighting they were ridiculing him about something.

Eileen never hit her son. She never really touched him at all. What really hurt Severus was the fact that she never stopped Tobias from hitting him.

Severus loathed both of his parents and wished, more than anything, for someone to rescue him from the hell he was living. That's what made him love Lily so much. She was his escape from that hell. She made all those depressing thoughts disappear by just looking at him with those beautiful, almond shaped, green eyes.

Speaking of Lily, before long Severus felt a calming hand placed on his shoulder. On the slightest of touches, Severus jumped a foot and fell off the swings. He landed hard on his left wrist and heard a crack.

"Oh my god Sev, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! Are you OK!" Lily screamed. Sev was her best friend and she would do anything for him.

"Mm fine Lils," Sev slurred. He clearly was not fine and Lily could tell that by the look on his face.

"You are not! I heard a crack and you can barely speak!" She was truly worried about him. She slowly helped him up. As she did he whimpered slightly. She noticed the bruise on his face and immediately knew what was wrong.

Not only did his wrist hurt, but his father had hurt him the previous night. Lily wasn't stupid and knew Sev was having issues at home. She didn't want to force him to tell her anything, but was getting tired of the lies. She decided she would ask him later after they got his wrist looked at.

"Come on Sev. Why don't we go to my house and get that looked at," Lily asked. Mr. Evans was a doctor and because it was a Sunday she knew he would be home.

"No Lily! Don't worry! I'm fine." Sev replied.

"You're not fine. I think you broke your wrist! You have to take care of it, or it won't heal right!" She pleaded. If Sev's home life was as bad as she thought, then maybe her mom and dad could help. Sev had never been to her house and had only seen her parents from a distant. "Come on you know my dad's a doctor."

Sev thought about it. 'If Mr. Evans is a doctor maybe he could help me out. He might notice the bruises and if he's anything like Lily I know he'll help.' The only thing that worried him was Petunia. He knew Petunia hated him and didn't think he could deal with her right now. He was in a lot of pain.

"But what about Petunia!" He asked and looked into Lily's eyes. She could see he was trying really hard to hold back tears. He was cradling his arm and pain was written all over his face.

"She's sleeping over her friends house all weekend and won't be home until tomorrow,"Lily explained. She was really glad about that. She was really getting tired of Petunia calling her a freak.

"Alright. Le's go." He sniffled trying hard to not cry. 'I don't want Lily to think I'm a baby!' Sev thought.

Lily knew he was trying to be tough for her. She felt bad because she knew she would be balling right now. "Oh Sev, come here!"

She held open her arms and he walked into them willingly. Lily was the only person he was ever willing to touch. Sev knew she would never hurt him.

"You know it's okay to cry. I won't judge you. I would be balling by now." Lily whispered into his greasy, long black hair. The second she said that she felt his body shake with sobs. She rubbed his calming circles on his back. He winced slightly, but she thought it was just him crying. After a good minute the sobs turned into sniffles and she said, "Come on let's get to my house. My dad will make it all better."

"Promise," Sev whispered into her shoulder, talking about more than his wrist. Lily caught on quickly and began to worry even more. She pulled away and wiped a tear away with her thumb.

"Of course Sev. He'll fix everything," she promised, putting emphasis on the word everything. Sev realized what she meant and started to cry again. This time it was tears of joy.

Lily slung her arm over Sev's right shoulder and they began their trek to Lily's house. The whole way there Severus had his head leaning on Lily's shoulder. Lily was about two inches taller than Sev. If he was fed properly he would probably her height if not taller. Tobias was a very tall man at 6'1 and Eileen was tall as well at 5'9.

As they traveled Lily noticed Sev was walking with a limp. She frowned and asked, "Does your leg hurt Sev?" He simply nodded.

Lily wanted to ask why, but was stopped when Sev whispered, "When we get there. I'll explain when we get there." She nodded and couldn't help but smile about the fact that he had read her mind.

"Kay. We'll be there soon," she promised.

Before long They arrived at the Evans house. Severus was terribly nervous. He had never met the Evans before and now he just shows up at their house with a broken wrist and beat to hell.

"We're here," she stated. She could feel Sev tense in her grip. She stopped on the front porch and let go of Severus to look into his onyx eyes. "They'll help you Sev. I know they will. Don't be nervous. They've wanted to meet you for awhile now anyway."

Severus couldn't help, but smile. He was still in a lot of pain, but Lily did a good job of distracting him. He slowly nodded and Lily grabbed his right hand and knocked on the door.

Mr. Evans answered the door with a smile on his face, but it quickly changed to a frown.

"What happened?" Mr. Evans asked his voice full of worry. Looking at Lily he noticed she looked as worried as he did. The young boy next to her seemed to be in a lot of pain. He was holding one hand tightly against his chest while the other was intertwined with Lily's. His onyx colored eyes were full of unshed tears and he had all of his weight on his right foot. He was very scrawny and was in clothes that were much too big for him. He looked absolutely exhausted, like he would pass out any second. On top of all that he had a large bruise across his cheek that looked suspiciously like a hand print.

"Dad, this is Severus Snape. Sev this is my dad, Robert Evans." Lily stated quickly.

"Pleas're, sir," Sev slurred. The boy could barely speak he was in so much pain. He somehow still managed to let go of Lily's hand and offer it to him.

He took the hand and got down on one knee so he was eye level with the two children. He looked straight into the young boy's onyx colored eyes and slowly placed a hand on his shoulder. The poor boy flinched and let out a slight whimper. He knew instantly that something was terribly wrong. He waited for the boy to reopen his eyes and then slowly asked again, "What happened?"

**Dun dun dun! Sorry, I know, I'm evil. I just thought if I continued, I would have to go on for a while and I wanted to get this chapter out today. Anyway, I have the week off so I should be able to get out another chapter during the week. If not see you next weekend. I hope you enjoy and have a wonderful Easter. Thanks for reading and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review. It makes me smile.**


	3. The Doctors Office

**Thanks for the feedback guys! It's all positive so far and it makes me want to pump out more chapters! Hope you enjoy this chapter. I certainly enjoyed writing it. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Previously: **

Mr. Evans took Sev's hand and got down on one knee so he was eye level with the two children. He looked straight into the young boy's onyx colored eyes and slowly placed a hand on his shoulder. The poor boy flinched and let out a slight whimper. He knew instantly that something was terribly wrong. He waited for the boy to reopen his eyes and then slowly asked again, "What happened?"

**Chapter 3: **The Doctors Office

** '**How do I answer him? I'm petrified. God, I should have thought this through a little more! The way he's looking at me, it feels like he's looking into my soul. What do I do? What do I say? How should I act?' All these thoughts ran through Severus' head as Mr. Evans looked down at him.

"Sev fell off the swings at the park and we think he broke his wrist," Lily answered for him. Sev lowered his gaze to his shoes, but Mr. Evans continued to stare at him.

"Perhaps we should get you to my office and have me look at it," Mr. Evans replied, a little nervous himself. Lily had told her parents that she was worried about Severus' home life, but they never really took it seriously. Now looking down at this poor boy, Robert knew that Lily was right. He was scared at what he would find.

Mr. Evans worked down the road, at the local doctors office. He knew it would only take a minute to get there, but looking at the state of the boy, opted to drive.

"I'll drive us there now. Come on," His hand never left Sev's shoulder as he guided the two children to the car. He noticed Severus was walking with a limp, so he decided to pick the small child up.

Sev flinched and stiffened as Mr. Evans picked him up. He let out a slight whimper as he was in a lot of pain. When he looked up at Mr. Evans, he had fear in his eyes.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I simply mean to help you into the car," Mr. Evans stated soothingly. Sev relaxed a little in the strong mans grip. Robert immediately noticed the poor boy was trembling. He was also way too light for a normal nine year old. He didn't seem to way more than 35 pounds!

Lily opened the back seat for them and Mr. Evans placed Severus down as lightly as possible. He helped buckle the boy up and then turned to Lily.

"I want you to stay here Lily," He told her, leaving no room for arguments. "Tell your mother where I went OK." Lily nodded and went over to Sev.

She squeezed his good hand and said, "You'll be fine Sev. Dad'll take good care of you." When Sev smiled and nodded she ran back towards the house. She waved before entering the door.

Mr. Evans shut Sev's door and got in the car himself.

Before long they arrived at the doctor's office. Mr. Evans jumped out of the car and went over to Sev's door. He opened it and helped the boy unbuckle his seat belt. The boy still seemed to be in a lot of pain and was desperately trying not to cry. A few tears escaped, but the boy did not make a sound.

"Sev? Can I please carry you in? I think it would be easier." Mr. Evans asked quietly. He didn't want to frighten the boy by just grabbing him.

Severus' lip was trembling as he slowly nodded. Mr. Evans cautiously picked the scrawny boy up and cradled him to his chest. Sev buried his head into Robert's shoulder and began to sob silently.

"Shhh, It's alright," Mr. Evans cooed. "Everything is going to be alright. I promise." He leaned his head up against the boy's. He knew from that point on that he would do everything he possibly could to help the poor boy. Although he had just met Severus, the boy clinging to him already had a special place in his heart.

Severus was feeling the same way as Mr. Evans carried him into the doctors office. No adult had ever cared about him like this before. He trusted Mr. Evans and knew the man would never hurt him on purpose.

Mr. Evans had a quick talk with the receptionists and brought Sev into an empty room. Severus was still crying quietly as Mr. Evans placed him on the examination table.

"Sev, can you remember the last time you went to the doctors?" Mr. Evans asked quietly.

"No sir," Sev choked out as he wiped tears from his face with his good arm. He was cradling his arm tightly to his chest and was staring at the ground.

Mr. Evans lightly took hold of Sev's chin so the were looking into each others eyes.

Robert gave Sev a small smile before saying, "I think we should give you a full check-up then." Sev nodded his head. Mr. Evans got up and grabbed a hospital gown. "To do that, Sev, I need you to remove your clothes and put this on." he stated, showing Severus the gown. "I'll help you with it so you don't hurt your wrist."

Sev looked at Mr. Evans with fear in his eyes. He saw no other way and slowly nodded his head.

Mr. Evans slowly lifted off Severus' shirt. 'Oh my lord! This poor child!' was the first thing that came to his mind when he looked down at Severus. He was covered in bruises. Some were very new where others were old. On his back, Severus had large, red slashes that could only come from a belt. There were old scars as well proving that this had happened previously and often.

Mr. Evans had tears in his eyes as he got on his knees in front of Severus. The boy looked up at him. The pain and fear was evident on his face. He was still crying silently and Mr. Evans could only think of one thing to do.

He opened his arms hoping Sev would understand. The boy lunged at him and began to sob again. Mr. Evans sat down on the floor with Sev on his boy clung to him for dear life as if he would never let go. Mr. Evans gently rocked him back and forth. A few tears escaped Robert's eyes as he thought of the life the boy must have lived.

They sat like that for a long time. When Sev no longer had tears left to cry, Mr. Evans shifted Severus so he could look him in the eye.

" Let's continue with the check-up, then we can talk," He promised.

Sev nodded and Mr. Evans slowly took off the boys trousers. The boys legs were covered in bruises and cuts as well. His knee was a dark shade of purple and was very swollen. Mr. Evans tied the gown on Severus and hoisted him up onto the examination table.

Robert got to work as quickly as he could and took pictures along the way. When Sev gave him a questioning look he simply stated, "Evidence."

The boy remained quiet throughout the whole ordeal. After a quick trip to the scale they learned Severus weighed 37 Lbs and was 4 feet tall. He had a slight fever as well.

By the end of the check-up, Severus had a cast on his broken wrist and a brace on his knee. All the wounds on his back had been disinfected and he was wrapped in gauze. Severus was extremely tired and just wanted to go to bed.

He was back in his old clothes and sitting on the table when Mr. Evans finally said, "Sev, we need to talk about this." Sev looked up and nodded, waiting for Mr. Evans to continue.

Mr. Evans placed his hand on Sev's shoulder and asked, "Who hurt you, son?"

Sev shifted his gaze to the floor as he whispered, "My father."

"Why?"

"He and mother hate me." A tear streamed down Sev's face as he said this. "They wish I was never born." At that statement Sev put his head in his hands and started balling.

Mr. Evans scooped Severus into his arms. He was furious that someone could do this to their own son. He placed head on top of Severus' and whispered, "I've always wanted a son."

Sev looked up at Mr. Evans with wonder in his eyes. 'Does he mean what I think he means?' Sev asked himself.

"Of course I would have to run it through the girls first, but I know they'll say yes." He looked down at Sev and smiled. "What do you say, Sev. Do you want to stay with us?"

It was the moment Sev had waited for his entire life. Mr. Evans was his knight in shining armour. He was so happy all he could do was smile and ask, "Please?"

"Of course, son. We'll get you away from those wretched people," Mr. Evans replied. At this Sev began to cry again. "What's wrong Sev?" Mr. Evans asked. He looked down at the boy borrowed in his shirt and frowned. 'What did I say.'

"Nothing! So happy." He sobbed into Mr. Evans shoulder.

"Mr. Evans smiled and shouted,"Well then, let's bring you home now!" Sev stopped crying as they walked out the door.

He snuggled into Mr. Evans embrace as they walked to the car. There was no word to describe how happy he felt. Sev knew there was a chance he couldn't stay with the Evans, but he was overjoyed that someone could really want him as their son.

Mr. Evans gently placed Severus into the car and helped him buckle up. He then jumped in the car himself and looked at the clock. It was one o'clock already. He pulled out of the parking lot and rode home.

Only a few minutes later, pulled into the drive. He looked into his rear-view mirror and noticed that Sev was fast-asleep.

Realizing the boy must be exhausted, he decided he would let him sleep. Mr. Evans got out of the car and quietly opened Sev's door. He carefully unbuckled and picked up the sleeping child. He smiled as Severus leaned into his touch.

With Severus in his arms he slowly walked towards the house. He wondered how the family would react to a new member.

**Ta**** Daa! Thanks for reading, guys! I hoped you enjoyed and don't forget to favorite, fallow, and/or review! See soon for the next chapter and have an awesome week!**


End file.
